The Black Ktrl
by Demon Kitten
Summary: Ray and the Bladebreakers take a vacation before the American tournament.Though,they do not meet Antonio,but someone who will change Ray's life forever. ((summary may change, cause I stink at it))
1. Vacation!

Demon Kitten:I have nothing against Mariah and personally I don't like introducing new characters either.....Buuuuuuuut I though up this really good idea for a fic with Ray and an OC.Sorry to all those who don' like introducing new characters. A ktrl will be explained later in the story. As to the story, I'm starting off pretty much more or less before the American tournament, after they visit the BBA research facility and Max's mom. Mr. Dickenson decided for the Bladebreakers to have a little vacation before the upcoming tournament and has sent our team to a cabin in the forest for a week before heading to the American tournament ((like in the episode "Practice Makes Perfect",the one with the kid in the woods and the cabin they stayed in and Kenny helped Ray with his bitbeast)) but they don't meet Antonio, but someone different, much different. When I continue it will follow the story line but with a few tweaks so I can add my new character to the story. ^-^ I sure do talk a lot, ok on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ray stared out the BBA van window, watching the scenery fly by in a blur. Mountains climbed high into the sky,caped with snow, and pine trees were clumped together in loose patterns of the mountainous forest. A small brook zigg-zagged alongside the unpaved road. Every once in a while the van would hit a ditch in the dirt road and the black-haired blader would hit his head on the low roof of the BBA van.  
  
He mumbled something inappropriate as the van hit a sizeable pothole and rubbed his head. Still rubbing the sore feeling out of his head, he turned to see what his team mates were doing on the exceptionally long car ride. Kai happened to be in his favorite position, arms crossed in a pissed off like way and eyes closed and head bent down, like he didn't give a care for the world. Tyson and Max were singing a whacked out version of "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" which sounded more like "100 Beyblade Parts on the Store Shelf." Ray didn't even have to look over at "Cheif", or Kenny, to guess what he was doing. Yes, typing on his labtop and talking to his bitbeast, Dizzi.  
  
Not having any interest in what the others were doing, he took out his beyblade and examined it with a great intensity. The ex-White Tiger began to wonder how he could become a better blader, having lost to Steven, the football pro.  
  
~Driger is an awesome bitbeast......but I guess awesome isn't good enough to beat the All Starz. Maybe when we get there I can get Kenny to tweak my blade a little to make it more powerful. Then I will continue to train harder and harder until I beat that stuck up football player~ Ray thought.  
  
His grip on his blade made his knuckles turn white as his eyes glowed with fire, yes, he was going to do a little training on his vacation. He was not going to loose again, he wouldn't stand for it and neither would Driger. Power seemed to flow through his arm, almost as if Driger were agreeing with him.  
  
Smirking, he turned his gaze back to the window, watching a clearing approach the van as it neared the cabin Mr. Dickenson had rented for them. Quickly stuffing his blade back into his shirt ((A/N: that IS where they keep their blades....right?)) and got ready to get out, though not unbuckling his seat belt until the van had completely stopped, potholes fresh in his mind.  
  
Rolling to a halt, the van parked next to an open clearing in the middle of the woods in a mountain, tucked peacefully away from the unused road. A goodsized wooden cabin was set in the middle of the clearing and what seemed to be a fire pit lay a few yards from it.  
  
Ray unlocked the door and got out of the vehicle, stepping onto springy grass. He surveyed his surroundings and smiled, maybe this would actually be a little enjoyable.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Demon Kitten: so what do you think? Too short? I can fix that. This is just the first part of the story and chapters will hopefully get longer as I get better ideas and reviews *hint hint*. I love comments and accept flames, infact I look forward on what you think so far. I know Ray was a little OOC but he WAS pretty mad after he was beaten by Steven. Why a vacation? Because I couldn't think of any other way for Ray to meet my character. Thanx! Questions will be looked at in reviews. Please R+R!! 


	2. Cabin

Demon Kitten:Thankies for the reviews!!!*hugs the ppl who did*I appreciate them!!To answer your question Rei, Oliver, and Kar r da bomb noo it isn't so you can stop reading it... Anyway!I will try and make this chapter a little longer and sorry if it comes in late I was caught typing more than my time limit on the computer so I'm supposedly punished off the computer for a week.So I get up reaaaaly early to type the chappy for you guys!^^ Enough about my life, onto the story.Sorrrrrrrrrry for the long wait!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was fresh and crisp. Ray smiled, he loved this kind of weather, cool with a little breeze. Walking to the back of the van, he opened the trunk and searched for his bag. Of course his bag HAD to be at the bottom...... Sighing, he waited for the others to get out and retrieve their bags.  
  
Max and Tyson had finally ceased their horrible singing and realized that they had arived at their destined location. Kai was already out of the van, walking to the rear of the vehicle in the slow way he always did. Opening his eyes he searched for his blue bag containing all his clothes for the week. Kenny finished whatever he waas doing on his labtop and closed it up,opening the side van door and getting out, making his way to the back of the van. "Cheif" was one of the lucky ones who had his bag ontop, though being polite he quickly grabbed his so the rest of the team could retreive theirs.  
  
Finding his bag, Kai grabbed for it and walked to the cabin. Now the only bags blocking Ray's were the two biggest ones, Max's and Tyson's...  
  
"Tyson! Max! Get your bags so I can get mine!" Ray looked around for them and spotted them already in a lake that was about 50 yards from the cabin.  
  
Sighing, Ray picked up both their bags and heaved ((threw)) them as far as they could go towards the clearing and seized his, shutting the trunk. He banged twice on the back door to tell the driver they were finished and the BBA van drove away down he bumby dirt road.  
  
He looked over to see where the bags had fallen, relieved to see that they hadn't split open. Slinging his over his shoulder, he made his way over to the wooden cabin so tucked away in the clearing.  
  
The grass was slightly wet and the path from the 'road' to the cabin had small pebbles to indicate that it was a walkway. His feet made little crunching noises as he stepped over them, closer to the cabin. Reaching the front door, he examined the inside, the door already being open from Kai and Kenny. He was surprised to find that the cabin wasn't good sized for nothing.  
  
The first room, the living room, had small tan couches placed around a brick chimney, a small rug in the middle with a wooden table ontop. Pictures of various animals in their habitat hung from the walls. To the right a small half-wall seperated the sitting room from the kitchen. It had a refrigerator running on a generater instead of electricity. A small wood stove was next to it along with a few cabinets that were prestocked with food before they had arrived so they wouldn't have to bring it with them. A sink was placed on one of the counters, to wash any dishes.  
  
Ray walked across the wooden floor down the hall, happily spotting an indoor bathroom with running water to the right. To the left was a closet, containing anything else they might need, extra sheets or blankets.  
  
Towards the end of the hall was the bedrooms. White sheets covered the matresses of three bunk beds. Small chests were beside each bed to store their extra clothes.  
  
Kai had already claimed the top of one of the bunkbeds, streching out and folding his arms behind his head, in almost a contented way. Kenny took the bottom of the bunkbed opposite Kai's. Hearing Max and Tyson racing each other back from the lake, Ray immedietly ran to the empty bunkbed and scurried his way up the ladder, he wasn't going to be the one stuck with Tyson on the top.  
  
Ray watched them burst into the bedroom and make a mad leap for their chosen spots. Tyson nearly ran over Max for the remaining top bunk. Sighing in defeat, Max claimed the bottom bunk of the bed opposite of Kenny's under Kai who had claimed the top earlier.  
  
Satisfied with the sleeping arrangements, Ray leapt down from the top of his bunk and grabbed his green bag and began to unpack. Setting shirts in the chest neatly and pants to the right of the shirts. Patting invisible dust off his hands, Ray stood up and made his way over to the closet outside the door for a blanket incase it got cold. Picking a blue one, he walked back to his bunk and tossed it up for later use.  
  
When Ray walked back into the room he noticed Max was looking for his bag and Tyson just noticing that his bag wasn't there. Max was starting to look frantic.  
  
"Ray have you seen my bag? I hope it wasn't left on the BBA van......." Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, I hurled them out of the van when you guys went to the lake....I couldn't reach mine so I just threw them.  
  
Sighing in relief, Max thanked him and ran outside, Tyson following suit.  
  
Looking over at Kai, he spotted him in the same spot he had been in since he claimed his bed. Kenny was already talking to Dizzi about how to enchance their beyblades for the American Tournament.  
  
Folding his hands behind his head, Ray walked over to the bedroom door and made his way for the door outside, planning o survey the area. He yelled to Max where he was going and walked into what looked like a trail through the woods next to their wooden cabin.  
  
Mostly pine trees were scattered through the woods but the occasional redwood would show through. The woods was rather quiet except for the occasional birds song or woodecker. Ray liked it, it was a relief from the craziness of the city.  
  
Looking over, he could have sworn he had seen something dark move. Slowly he walked over to the spot but before he looked closer, he heard Tyson telling him to come back and cook, being a good chef. Growling under his breath, he trotted back to the cabin, avoiding roots sticking out of the ground and leaping into the clearing.  
  
Ray looked back to see if he could see it anymore, but it had gone. Grabbing the door handle he turned the door knob and entered the cabin, his mind on the shadow he had seen that had mysteriousl dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon Kitten:*gets down and begs* Forgive me for not updating!! Mother punished meh off the comp. for typing the first chappie.....Sooooooo how was the story? *ducks thrown inanimate objects* --;; Personally I'm not a Ray/Mariah fan.......so you can guess its noooooott a Ray/Mariah ficcie....Please R+R!! More reviewies!! Anyone who is a Ray/Mariah fan I mean no offense but please read this fic, you might like it!! Demon Kitten out! 


	3. The Shadow

Demon Kitten: Heyo!! Thankies for reviews! How was the last chappie? What or who was that in the woods? Hopefully this chapter will go along better. Yes, I am aware our fav. team is kind of silent.....but that will change sooner or later! Dunno if I mentioned it, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I do not own Ray or Beyblade or much less the Ellios boxed frozen pizza! If I DID own Ray, he wouldn't be in the show to show off to you all because he's MINE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having reached the cabin, Ray opened the red oak front door and walked across the welcome mat to the kitchen. Tyson was already lazing on the couch watching the fire spark, Max examining his beyblade. Kenny was still figuring out new strategies and Kai was in the corner of the living room in the position he is always in, arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
Ray smirked and made his way over to the cupboards.  
  
"What are we having for dinner tonight anyway?" he asked.  
  
Max looked up and thought for a moment but before he could answer, Tyson immedietly called over.  
  
"I want pizza!!!!" the blue haired blader answered.  
  
"*sweatdrop* I hope you realize we do not have a phone to order it and no pizza deliverer would deliver out here even if we did have a phone and I don't feel like having the boxed frozen pizza," Ray replied, sticking out his tongue and pretending to gag for emphasis.  
  
This time Max spoke up, "Just pick something, what do we have?"  
  
Ray turned back to the red oak cabinents and pulled on the silver colored handles, scouting for edible food. His amber eyes passed over peanut butter, pancake mix, cereal, and other dry foods. The refrigerator basically contained the necessary dairy foods and lunch meat. Up in the freezer, to his disgust he found the Ellios pizza, chicken tenders, tator tots, and other stuff.  
  
Smiling, the neko like boy turned around and announced, "Ain't much......Just come over hear and pick something for all I care."  
  
Before anyone claimed it, he grabbed a small package of dried out salmon ((anyone ever been to Alaska and they have dried salmon sold everywhere?*watches blank stares*uhhh guess not....)) and some bread. He couldn't help it, but he loved any kind of fish ((can't imagine why....shutting up!)).  
  
Reaching into the fridge, Ray grabbed milk before he was overun by a stampede consisting of Kenny, Max, and Tyson. Almost lightening fast, the cat boy jumped backwards and out of the way, placing the needed ingredients on the counter. He put his fish sandwhich together and left the salmon and bread on the counter as he put the milk away. Grabbing his sandwhich, he walked over to an armchair and contently sat down to eat. Ray calmly watched the fight over who got what and how they were to cook it.  
  
"Pizza! Give me the Ellios!"  
  
"Wait, pass me the peanut butter and jelly!"  
  
"What the heck is this?"  
  
Ray turned to the fire and watched the flame go up and down, a bright red orange with some yellow in the middle. The salmon tasted good in his mouth and the milk made it even better. His thoughts turned to the shadow he had seen.  
  
~What was it? The form really had no shape at the speed it was moving....~ Ray continued to mull over his thoughts as the group excluding Kai came back to plop down on the couch. Kai, however walked slowly over to the kitchen area to hunt for something to eat.  
  
"Let's play a game of cards," suggested Max.  
  
Ray's ears perked at this as he looked up to hear this conversation, he was very good at poker, having learned how to play from his elders, he just had a thing on winning.  
  
"What kind of game?" Tyson asked while half way through eating his pizza.  
  
"I dunno....." Max smiled sheepishly.  
  
"How about poker?" Ray suggested as the whole team looked at him, including Kai.  
  
Ray smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "What?"  
  
"Uhh, you know how to play?" Tyson asked.  
  
Ray smirked evily, ohhh this will be fun, "Of course, here let me explain it to you......."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
After robbing Tyson, Max, and Kenny of all the money they were carrying, Ray pocketed it and smiled, whistling his way back to his bed. The game had made his day, he diiiid explain it to them right, buuuuuut they just didn't have the talent for it he did. He laughed, well Kai had never joined the game, watching silently from the sidelines and watching the team get robbed blind.  
  
"And to think, kids aren't even supposed to bet on things like that in America...." Ray snickered as he hid his new cash under his chest.  
  
Throwing his shirt off and hopping onto the top bunk he happened to look out the window and what he saw in the darkness made him almost loose his balance on the bunk. It was that shadow again! And it seemed to figure it had been spotted because it leaped out of view of the window.  
  
~I'll wait until everyone else is asleep before finding out what it is.....~ Ray fell back against the pillow and pretended to sleep, listening to the rest of the team getting ready for bed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yes, yes I know. It has been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to do that but school was overwelming and all that good junk . How was this chappie? Good, bad? Tell meh in your review!lol  
  
Next chapter: Nekos in the Night  
  
Demon Kitten over and out! 


End file.
